Five Times
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: As Gazzy grows, so do his feelings on a certain chatterbox Flock member.


AN- Okay, so I've been desperate for a Gazzy/Nudge one shot, because I've done all my other favorite pairings and I could never think of an idea for these two. So, last night, I finally just sat down and started typing and here's what I came up with. I hope you like.

* * *

The first time Gazzy kissed Nudge, it was an accident.

The Flock had been celebrating their newest victory, the destroyment of the Rome Itex Factory. Max and Fang were _celebrating_ away from the rest of the Flock. Iggy had lifted Angel up and was spinning her around and Nudge and Gazzy were hugging tightly. It had been when Nudge leaned in to kiss Gazzy's cheek that his head turned and, he accidently pressed their lips together.

They broke apart immediately and pushed each other away with identical grimaces upon their faces. They were eleven and nine respectively and they still believed fully in cooties and that their opposite genders were disgusting and that kissing was only something Max and Fang would do.

So, instead they shook hands quickly and Iggy picked Nudge up and Gazzy engulfed Angel in a huge hug and they went on like nothing had happened.

* * *

The second time Gazzy kissed Nudge, she was half asleep.

The Flock had camped out at Dr. Martinez's home during one of the rare times they could take a break from saving the world. Ella was ecstatic and quickly declared that they spend their precious time together watching some lame chick-flick that she picked out. That Nudge and Angel gushed over while Max pretended to hate it but secretly loved it because she secretly loved everything now that Fang was her boyfriend.

They all took seats in the living room: Fang and Max curled up on the love seat; Ella, Angel and Iggy on the couch; and Gazzy and Nudge on the floor, their backs resting against those weird pillows with the arm rests. It was some movie about a girl who falls in love with a vampire and Gazzy found it to be quite lame but Nudge and Ella practially fell in love with it. They kept cooing over how hot the guy was and how cute his relationship with the girl was and how amazing it was that he could save her, normal human life.

(Gazzy usually saw Ella shoot Iggy pointed looks during those conversations)

The movie lasted longer than they expected due to their constant pausing ("Edward is so hot in his scene.") rewinding ("Did you see him put his arm around her!" "I know, let's watch it again!), and stopping ("Iggy! That's not funny, give me back the remote"). It didn't get over until at least midnight and by then, everyone was wiped.

Fang walked Max to her room where he would privately kiss her goodnight before heading into his own room. Iggy helped Ella pick up the bowls and cups and helped her rinse them. Then (in an effort to impress her even more) he carried Angel to bed, while Ella followed giving him doe eyes the entire way.

Gazzy glanced over at Nudge, who seemed fast asleep as well with her head on an angle from the pillow and he realized she would probably have a crick in her neck the next morning if she slept like that. So, he picked her up and, (seeing on how she was heavier than he first thought) he placed her gently on the couch and threw a blanket over her to keep her warm.

As he stood up to go to his own room, she suddenly sat up.

"Gazzy? What time is it?"

"It's after midnight. Go to sleep, Nudge." he whispered, kneeling down in front of her.

She smiled, her hair slightly toulsold and her eyes blurry. "Did you put me up here?"

"Yeah. Don't need anyone tripping over you in the morning." Gazzy grinned.

Nudge smiled, then snuggled back into the couch. "Thanks, Gazzy. Night."

He looked at her sleeping figure for a moment. He was thirteen now, almost a teenager. Hormones going crazy throughout his body. She was beautiful at fifteen and he couldn't look away. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"Night, Nudge."

* * *

The third time Gazzy kissed Nudge, she was crying.

The entire Flock was crying. Well, Fang and Iggy weren't, but they were practially men now. And men didn't cry.

Jeb had died from a mixture of old age and stress, probably brought on by his Flock kids. He was the man who loved them, rescused them, betrayed them, and did everything he could to earn back their trust. And, they'd never given it to him. Not really.

Max was beside herself, guilt and grief all mixed into one, sobbing mess. Fang could barely keep her together during the funeral. Iggy was solomly quiet. He sat during the service, holding Ella's hand the entire time. Angel was crying and Dr. Martinez was trying to comfort her the best she could.

Nudge ran out. In the middle of the service, she just stood up and ran out the doors. Gazzy followed her and found her sitting on a bench near a fountain. He walked over and cautiously sat down.

"I can't believe he's gone. That we never got to...really...forgive-" She began to sob again.

Gazzy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her because, for reasons he couldn't yet explain, it killed him to see her miserable. She turned to him, her eyes red from crying and her face wet from her tears and he felt this jump in his heart because she was still so beautiful. And, then he felt guilty because this was a funeral and he shouldn't be thinking about how Nudge looked.

"Gazzy." she whispered softly, leaning her forehead against his.

At that moment, he knew he'd do anything to take the pain away so he leaned in and he kissed her and, for a moment, she kissed him back. But, then she pulled away and they looked at each other and she stood up and gave him a shakey smile and headed back in the church.

After a long moment, he followed her.

* * *

The fourth time Gazzy kissed Nudge, she pushed him away.

He was officially sixteen at this point and he'd finally accepted that his feelings for Nudge went beyond the brotherly Flock feeling that he kept telling himself he had.

They were living with Dr. Martinez; him, Nudge, and Angel. Max and Fang had their own place and Iggy found himself in between his own apartment and Ella's.

Nudge was eighteen now. More beautiful than ever and extremely popular in the small high school they attended. She always had time for Gazzy, despite her popularity and, as much as he loved spending time with her, he hated it because he was certain she only saw him as a little brother.

They were all eating dinner. Gazzy was chowing down while Nudge and Angel ate more lady like. Dr. Martinez turned to Nudge and smiled.

"So, what time is Bryan picking you up for your date?"

Gazzy swallowed hard and felt like his entire dinner was about to come back up. "Bryan Stevens? That airhead?"

"Gaz-zy!" Nudge exclaimed. "Bryan is perfectly nice and smart."

Gazzy snorted. "As smart as a nail."

Nudge sighed in annoyance. "He'll be here around eight. Please, keep Gazzy away."

With that, she excused herself to get ready and Gazzy attacked his food with a vengence.

Later on, he knocked on her bedroom door and asked to come in. He fully intended on aplogizing and telling her to have fun. Until he saw that she was wearing a short skirt that showed off her legs and a tank-top that showed off everything else.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"I-incredible." he told her.

She beamed at him. "I hope Bryan will be impressed. It's almost eight, I wonder when he'll-"

The doorbell rang.

"I should go. Night, Gazzy. Don't wait up."

As she walked passed him, all reasonable thought left his brain and he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him and he kissed her. For one wild moment, he was certain she was kissing him back. Then, he felt her arms on his chest, pushing him away and he blinked a couple times in surprise.

Nudge just stared at him, and he stared right back, unable to answer and silently wishing she wouldn't ask for any. They heard Dr. Martinez call for her and, with a final look toward him, she brushed past him and headed downstairs.

He leaned against the wall and silently called himself an idiot.

* * *

The fifth time Gazzy kissed Nudge, he was leaving.

He'd finally decided that Dr. Martinez didn't need the extra mouth to feed and as much as he loved living with her, it was high time he got his own place. She'd thrown him a going away party and the entire Flock showed up. Iggy told him in a low voice that he couldn't wait to throw him a real bash at his brand new apartment (Ella didn't look pleased). Fang and Max offered some old furniture that she'd put in storage from the E-shaped building, Angel decided she would help decorate and Nudge....avoided him. Something she'd been doing since kiss number four.

It was part of the reason he was leaving and part of the reason why he was miserable.

He stepped outside for some air and sat at an old picnic table from the days when the entire Flock would eat here and they were one, big happy family and Gazzy was nine and Nudge was eleven and there were no feelings between them. Sometimes, he preferred those days.

"Hey."

He turned around. Nudge was walking toward him slowly but determinidly.

"Hey."

She sat down next to him and they just stared at each other and when Gazzy opened his mouth to ask why she was out there, she answered.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know things have been weird with us lately but you're still my best friend and I still care about you and I-"

He leaned in and kissed her. She didn't push him away, but she didn't exactly kiss back. She was still, from surprise or disgust, Gazzy couldn't tell. But, when he pulled away, he didn't look at her.

"I care about you, Nudge. More than you know." he told the sky quietly.

Then, still without looking at her, he headed back inside.

It was a long time before she followed him in.

* * *

The sixth time, Nudge kissed Gazzy.

He'd been officially moved into his apartment for two weeks. He managed a steady job at the market place down the street and he spent a lot of time hanging out with Iggy and Fang.

But, he missed Nudge something fierce.

He tried to move on. Espeically when he heard she'd moved out a few days after he did. He didn't ask where she went because he didn't want to know or care.

Max set him up with a couple friends but they didn't interest him. They didn't talk a mile a minute about nothing important and they didn't giggle a certain way when he cracked jokes and they didn't have mocha colored skin and beautiful brown eyes.

He'd been sitting on the couch, watching that stupid vampire movie from years ago that happened to be playing on T.V. when there was a knock on his door. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it, then freezing in surprise.

"Hey Gaz. Can I come in?"

He stepped aside and Nudge walked in, glancing around. "Nice place."

"Thanks."

He closed the door and followed her to the couch where they both sat down (she regarded his movie choice with a grin) and faced each other.

"I heard you moved out."

"Yeah. I actually went to Europe. Wanted to see if it was as amazing as I'd remembered."

"Why did you come back?"

She looked away from him. "I, uh, met a guy."

Gazzy felt something cold grip his heart. "Oh."

"Yeah. He's amazing. He's attractive, rich, funny, smart-"

Gazzy stood up. "I really don't want to hear this."

"He asked me to move in with him." Nudge blurted out.

Gazzy froze. "So, why aren't you there? With him?"

She stood up and walked over to him. "He doesn't have blonde hair and blue eyes. He doesn't make me laugh when I'm in my most horrible mood and he doesn't know me.....not the way you do."

He looked up. She was closer now. "No one knows me the way you do, Gazzy."

"Nudge-"

"I care about you. More than I ever realized and I'm sorry it took you leaving for me to figure it out."

"Nudge?"

She was only a few inches from him. "I love you, Gazzy."

Then, she leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't an accident and she wasn't crying or half asleep. No one pushed anyone away. It was perfect. It was heaven. It was-

"Wait." Gazzy pulled away. "Did...did you just kiss me?"

Nudge smiled. "Do I really have to answer that?"

It was Gazzy's turn to smile, a huge one that spread accross his entire face. "You just kissed me."

"Well, I figured you've kissed me five times. It's about time I returned the favor, yeah?"

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you."

She grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

AN- Yep. That's my Gadge/Nazzy fic. I hope you've enjoyed this!


End file.
